This invention pertains to low current multiposition rotary switches.
In order to attain small size the art has recently employed a rotative cam of insulating material for pressing a movable cantilever contact against a fixed contact. This normally gives an open electrical contact, one that is closed by actuation of the cam.
One embodiment has employed one cam for one set of contacts on an individual basis, and a cam rotation of the order of 20.degree..
Another embodiment employs a group of axially adjacent cams, one for each pair of cantilever arm switch contacts, which may be arranged to accomplish single-pole double-throw switching.
A push-button keyboard has employed a spring movable contact resting upon two stationary contacts. Depressing the push-button bends the movable contact to touch a third centrally located stationary contact. This gives normally-open single-pole single-throw switching.